Temple-City
Temple-Cities are large, monumental metropolis of pyramids, ziggurats and temples that dot the lush jungle landscape of Lustria. These cities are not just unique because they are inhabited by the cold-blooded Lizardmen, but that they also function as nexus points for the Geomantic Web. Each of the temple-cities was constructed to be different in its own way, although all have been carefully positioned to relate to a specific celestial body or astral phenomena. In this manner, the structures sit atop and serve as pivotal nexus points in the geomantic web, the source of much of the Slann’s power and of energy vital to the maintenance of the Great Warding, a large magical shield which guards the continent from the outside world. The majority of the temple-cities of Lustria are now in ruins, choked and overgrown by the jungle, although not necessarily deserted. There are many different reasons why these wonders have been reduced to such decrepit states. Most were ravaged during the Great Catastrophe, overrun by daemonic hordes. Over the ages, other Lizardmen cities have fallen to disasters, plagues, the invasions of warmbloods, shifting tectonics instigated by the Slann themselves, and other reasons unknown. Those that remain are some of the greatest within Lustria, and those that defend it will willingly die by the thousands to ensure its continued survival. Overview Amongst the eldest structures in the world, the temple-cities were raised during the age of the Old Ones. For their size and simple grandeur, they have never been equalled by the constructions of any younger race. Monolithic structures and vast pyramids still stand, breathtaking in their scope, unrivalled in their enormity. In their time, each one teemed with thriving activity; the Slann Mage-Priests and their viziers were kept busy supervising the nurturing of the various races created by the Old Ones, the Skinks ensured daily operations ran smoothly and, from under the decorative arches, the Saurus legions marched on their wars of extinction. Dozens of saurians from the jungle were captured and trained for domestic uses — Stegadons hauled forwards building materials for the Kroxigor, Pliodons acted as living ferries across the wide canals, and Voxosaurs emitted their piercing screams to sound alarms. The Old Ones themselves would come and go, their star-sailing ships landing in the wide plazas. Since the coming of Chaos, and the deviations from the Great Plan, some of the alignments have drifted apart. Much that once was has been lost, as many temple-cities were destroyed. Where possible, their ruins are still guarded, for they are still circuits that make up the greater whole. Yet over the ages, some sites have been left permanently neglected, their power and population lost to the Lizardmen forever. At the heart of every city are the pyramid-temples. Large and majestic, these stepped ziggurats loom over everything. At each of their summits, far above the world, sit the most ancient of the city’s Slann Mage-Priests. Each apex is known as a Star Chamber and within this sacred space a Slann can align his thoughts and engage in conversations with others of his kind, though they be far distant over the horizon. From his seat of power, a Slann can turn his attentions to the constellations above, seeking signs of the return of the Old Ones. The taller the pyramid, the more powerful the Mage-Priest; the surrounding smaller structures are for lesser priests. This is done so that the elder generation can keep their mental pathways clear - undisturbed by the naive questions and less weighty thoughts of younger Slann or, worse still, the impertinent and impatient Skink Priests. Deep within each pyramid are many vaults, crypts and chambers, each accessible only through secret and well-guarded passages. These vaults may contain the mummified remains of venerated Slann, mirror-like pools for observing distant locations, ancient devices left behind by the Old Ones or other relics, such as a temple-city’s sacred plaques. Four major temple-cities currently stand intact, although this has not always been the case. In the ages since the Great Catastrophe, the fortunes of the temple-cites have risen and fallen according to the unknowable will of the Old Ones. Some cities have been inexplicably abandoned, their populations marching in long columns to rebuild an ancient ruin many miles distant. Sometimes a Slann Mage-Priest will set out to refound some other location — temporarily re-establishing a dwelling amidst the overgrown ruins so that he can meditate in peace upon deep matters that require thoughts from that particular alignment. 'Surviving Lustrian Cities' * Itza, the First City * Hexoatl, the City of the Sun * Tlaxtlan, the City of the Moon * Xlanhuapec, the City of Mists * Axlotl,' the Star City' * Huatl, the City of Reawakening * Oyxl, the Eternal City Surviving Southlands Cities * Zlatlan, the Hidden City New Temple-Cities In the wake of the Albion campaign around 2520 IC, the Slann rediscovered the island and the treasures of the Old Ones that were left behind there at the Forge of the Old Ones. Determined to not allow them to fall into the wrong hands, Lord Mazdamundi, of the Second Spawning and Nakai traveled to Albion via the Geomantic Web. Using their magic to create a new jungle and maintain the mist that hid the island, the Lizardmen founded a new city there, the first since the Great Catastrophe. New Cities * Konquata, the Place of Resistance Lost Cities Those temple-cities that were destroyed during the Great Catastrophe are often haunted by their past, such as what remains of Tlax, which is now known as the City of Ghosts. So momentous were the calamities suffered there that unspeakable things were etched into the air itself. To this day, when the alignments of the stars are right, the past replays itself and spectral forms battle once more for possession of the city. Many other temple-cities have similar tales, such as Xahutec, which was destroyed when the Daemons entered within its protective barrier through a rift; a portal that allowed troops from the nether-realm to bypass the Slann’s protective wards. Like a wound that will never fully heal, that self-same hole in reality has re-opened several times, causing major incursions that have destroyed each of the attempts to resettle the ruins. Now called the City of Echoes, the Lizardmen have since vacated Xahutec’s cursed ruins, but post a strong guard around its perimeter to raise the alarm when the Daemons return in force yet again. Chupayotl, now called the Sunken City, toppled into the sea, while Chaqua, the City of Gold, fell to the plagues of the Skaven — the contamination within its walls remains so potent that its overgrown ruins still cannot be repopulated, even after so many years. Axlotl, the Star City, fell first during the Great Catastrophe and again in the Skaven rising. Since those days it has been partially reconsecrated, although it stands empty - or it appears so, as it is nearly impossible to pick out the Chameleon Skinks that keep silent vigil in the treeline outside the tumbledown city. Quetza, the birthplace of the Skaven Clan Pestilens, has remained defiled and unfit for Lizardmen to return; however, its labyrinthine undertunnels are now haven to serpents beyond count, and Sotek’s Children have not allowed any of the ratmen to return. Not all of the ruins stand empty, however, for some, such as the temple-city of Huatl, are in the process of being refounded. Hundreds of Kroxigor work to replace stone blocks in alignment, and the jungle has been beaten back. Already the Great Temple has been rebuilt and its Star Chamber houses a Mage-Priest for the first time in an age. Oyxl, the Eternal City, was ruined by Daemons, but its Great Pyramid is still attended by Skink Priests and it is said that the Skinks of that city have almost mastered the carnivorous, flightless birds that roam the surrounding plains. Pahuax, the City of Ash, has been abandoned and refounded no fewer than six times; through it all, the pyramids have stood tall, a weathered but defiant testament to the powers of the ancients. 'Ruined Lustrian Cities' * Pahuax, the City of Ash * Tlanxla, the City of Heaven * Xahutec, the City of Echoes * Tlax, the City of Ghosts * Chaqua, the City of Gold * Quetza, the Defiled City * Xhotl, the City of Fate * Chupayotl, the Sunken City * [[Spektazuma|'Spektazuma']], the City of Lenses * Hualotal, the City of Mask * Qu'ittax, the City of Scales * Subatuun, the City Below * Kaiax, the Lost City * Xlanzec, the City of Outsiders Ruined Southlands Cities * Tlaqua * Teotiqua * Nahuontl * Cuexotl * Enxilada Layout Nearly all of the temple cities of the Lizardmen in Lustria and the South lands are immensely ancient, having been founded in the time of the Old Ones. Since then many have been abandoned and fallen into ruin. Those that remain have not grown in size, but often have diminished slightly, with ruinous precincts on their outer edges, gradually being overwhelmed by the advancing jungle. From time to time the Mage-Priests of a city will deem that the time is appropriate to reclaim one of these ruined areas and rebuild the temples. Sometimes an expedition led by lesser priests will be sent out to re-found an old abandoned city, or at least, re-establish a presence there. This is usually done because the priests are interested in maintaining the network of astral alignments between the cities in order to continue the venerated intentions of the Old Ones. Although most of the temple cities were founded in the time of the Old Ones, they are not all built on a standard plan. Each one was laid out differently according to certain astral alignments. Thus Hexoad is planned according to important solar alignments, while Itza is planned according to alignments of the two moons. Other cities are planned according to the alignments of various constellations. Ilvo or more cities may be aligned on the same planets or constellations, but in different ways, thus Huatl is also a solar city. but is laid out differently from Ilexoatl. Apart from these differences, all Lizardman cities have certain features in common. Pyramid Temples The dominant features of any temple city are the pyramid temples. These are arranged around the central plaza and rise up in platforms. giving a stepped appearance. The temple is on the flat topmost step. One or more staircases ascend the pyramid to the temple, up to a maximum of four (one on each side). Within are sacred crypts and chambers reached through secret tunnels and beneath the temples are labyrinths of catacombs where the Saurus warriors dwell ready to defend the inner sanctums. The pyramids are decorated with sculptures painted in striking colours. These depict aspects of Lizardman mythology and of course the totems of the gods. Each pyramid is placed in alignment with one or more stars or planets. Although each pyramid temple is dedicated to a god, who will also be considered to be a manifestation or messenger of one of the Old Ones, it serves as a residence for a Mage-Priest. Exceptionally revered Mage-Priests may even have their own pyramid temples built for them. The mummified relics of former Mage-Priests are hidden in crypts within their own pyramid temples. or the pyramid temples of the gods. From the palanquin chamber in the temple, the Mage-Priest can commune telepathically with other Mage-Priests on top of distant temples or even receive inspiration from the sun. moons, stars and planets to which the pyramid is aligned. The palanquin rests on a plinth enclosed by a sacred pool. Saurus guards and Skink scribes attend the Mage•Priest in the surrounding chambers and pillared porticos. Pyramid temples dedicated to Sotek have a deep sacrificial snake pit descending from the top platform into the depths beneath. At the bottom dwell enormous serpents, a manifestation of Sotek, fed by sacrificial victims hurled down from above. In some cities the pit is located within the pyramid or in the plaza. Sacred Spawning Pools A typical Lizardman city occupies a clearing in the jungle, often bordered by swamps. The roads leading into the city often cross over these by means of paved causeways, flanked by avenues of lizard sphinxes carved from massive blocks of stone. The swamps are the spawning places of the city, where Lizardmen have been born from time immemorial. Some of these places may have been enclosed by stone embankments and made into rectangular sacred ponds. Among the spawning ponds are other ponds infested with carnivorous piranha fish. These hazards act as defences for the city, trapping the unwary foes who try to approach through the jungle to circumvent the causeways. Central Plaza The causeways become processional ways as they proceed into the heart of the city. They are lined with carved stone stele covered in sculptured scenes and glyphs recording various events, myths or rituals important to the Lizardmen inhabitants. The roads may pass between tall obelisks which are positioned to define the alignment of the axis of the city on various stars and planets. At the heart of the city is a great paved plaza. The pyramid temples face onto the plaza from all sides. This place is where the population gather to observe rituals and where the army of the city parades before marching off to battle. Skink Barrios The barrios of the Skinks form the suburbs of the city. Here the Skinks live and pursue their craft of making the artifacts of Lizardman civilization. There are many types of craftsmen here: the makers of scrolls. Beaten of copper, brewers of intoxicating potions and the sculptors of glyphs, as well as vast numbers of workers. skilled and unskilled, and their overseers. These clusters of small houses, courtyards and workshops are crowded and full of activity, with Skinks scurrying about attending to various tasks. A thriving Lizardman city may have a teeming population numbering many tens of thousands; the majority of the population being Skinks. In the open spaces around the barrios are kept the Stegadons and other beasts needed for work in the vicinity of the city. or ready for marching out with the army. Others are kept in small clearings further out In the jungle, among the overgrown ruins on the edge of the city, or at the outlying stone quarries and mines. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : 22 ** : 23 ** : 24 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (5th Edition) ** : 25 ** : 52 es:Ciudades-Templo Category:Temple-cities Category:T Category:C